A printing suction system for a printer, in particular an ink printing apparatus, and a printer having at least one printing suction system, as well as a method for smoothing a recording medium by means of the printing device.
A web feed device for use in a printer is known from DE 27 21 003 A1. The web feed device is characterized by a belt drive device that imparts a transport force on a continuous paper web. The web feed device additionally has: a loading device arranged before or upstream of the drive device, as viewed in the web feed direction, which loading device may apply a tension to the web; as well as a deviation detector device.
Given this known web feed device, the loading device is arranged between a transfer device and a heated roller fixing device which transfers the developed image onto an image receiving material such as paper or other recording medium. The heated roller fixing device subsequently fuses the toner image onto the paper and fixes it. The web feed device thereby has the disadvantage that a formation of folds in the region of the transfer device may lead to disturbances in the print image.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Elements, features and components that are identical, functionally identical and have the same effect are—insofar as is not stated otherwise—respectively provided with the same reference character.